Tormenta
by NaYmCo
Summary: En la noche mientras ella dormía, yo le musitaba palabras que jamás podría decirle despierta. NanoFate.
1. Primer Acto

"Nanoha..." y otro susurro más.

En la noche mientras ella dormía, yo le musitaba palabras que jamás podría decirle despierta.

Nunca pude, me era imposible y más aún sabiendo el tiempo que hacía que estábamos juntas.

"Perdóname Nanoha... yo... cada noche, no puedo evitar mirarte y pensar lo hermosa que eres. Sí, soy una completa cobarde por no decirte todo esto mientras me miras con esos preciosos ojos azules que tienes."

Implacable como cada noche, le iba declarando mis sentimientos. Sí, tal vez era una tontería, pero tal vez no. A lo mejor sólo así lograría sentirme mejor.

Igual así, de esa manera, conseguía desahogarme.

Aunque a la mañana siguiente, era igual que siempre.

Mi sonrisa al verla.

Los latidos de mi corazón desbocado.

El nerviosismo en mis manos.

Demonios, después de tantos años y aún no había conseguido evadir esas reacciones en mí.

Simplemente me era imposible.

Y de ese modo, viéndola, era el único en el que era feliz.

Sólo con mirarla podía olvidarme de mi misma y olvidar todo mi alrededor.

Sonreía irónicamente.

Era todavía más cierto que, por muchas veces que la observara a escondidas del mundo y hasta de mi propia vida, no podía obviar lo que mi alma gritaba.

Lo que todo mi ser ansiaba de ella.

Se detenía el tiempo cuando me contemplaba.

Y sonreía. Me sonreía. Sólo a mí.

A Fate T. Harlaown, Enforcer de la TSAB.

Después de tanto tiempo y tantos años. Sus curvados labios en forma de alegría al verme seguían volviendo locos todos mis sentidos.

Aún recuerdo que una vez, en el instituto, estuve a punto de confesarle lo que me pasaba.

Puedo hasta sentir la caricia que en aquel momento recibí y que fue la culpable de que ahogara esas dos palabras que llevaba desde ya tiempo queriendo sacar.

Queriendo saborear mi boca nombrándolas.

Y al final acabé diciéndolas en susurros, aquí, en nuestra cama. Donde sólo éramos amigas. Sólo eso...

"Te amo, Nanoha."

Otra noche más... en aquel amanecer, las decía.

Creyendo así que me calmarían.

Creyéndolo, creí que era lo mejor.

El resultado era siempre el mismo.

Cerraba los ojos deseando besarla.

Deseando amarla.

Abrazarla y cuidarla como ella merecía.

Y eso nunca llegaba...

Nunca...

* * *

_**Tormenta.**_

_**Primer Acto.**_

_**Por NaYmCo.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Otra mañana más. Entrecerraba mis ojos para verla despertar. Y en ese mismo instante pensaba si ese sería el día en el que se lo contaría todo.

Como cada noche, cada mañana ocurría igual.

Fate, eres una cobarde, repetía en un eco incesable dentro de mi ser.

Sí, lo soy. Era tan lógico ya.

Tan claro.

¿Qué iba a hacer el resto de mi vida?

¿Seguir declarando mi amor a esa persona cada noche en pequeñas palabras, y en silencio durante el día?

¿Cuánto tiempo más ibas a permanecer a mi lado? ¿Acaso estoy esperando a que te vayas?

Si te pierdo por no decirte esto… si te pierdo, Nanoha... yo...

Pero, ¿cómo expresar algo tan grande como lo que yo sentía? Podría parecer pequeño al mundo, pero para mi era lo único que tenía. Lo único que me levantaba cada mañana. Lo único cada noche al acostarme.

"Fate-san..."

Levanté la mirada de los papeles que ocultaban mis pensamientos a los demás.

"Shari... ¿qué sucede?" pregunté mientras la chica delante de mi mesa me miraba esperando algo.

"Fate-san, ¿no se acuerda?"

Parpadeé varias veces intentando regresar al mundo real y no al de sueños, en el que últimamente me encontraba.

Me disfrazaba de sonrisas falsas por fuera y por dentro moría cuando no estaba conmigo.

"¿Acordarme de qué?" contemplaba a aquella chica que me veía tras las gafas con una pequeña sonrisa al ver mi distracción.

"Fate-san, últimamente está en las nubes. La reunión va a empezar en cinco minutos."

La reunión de directivos y yo aún allí. Si además, era hasta normal. Y cierto que, por muchas cosas que pasaran en mi vida sólo su nombre borraba toda mi memoria y me llevaba a un mundo diferente.

En ese mundo nuestro.

De ella.

Mío.

Mi mundo.

Y me levanté a otro evento más con los directivos más aburridos del planeta. Shari me hablaba todo el camino y yo parecía ir en una nube constante.

Abrí una de las puertas y mientras ingresaba en la sala de juntas, tomé la firme decisión. Después de aquella reunión todo acabaría. Para siempre.

Te lo diría todo. No tenía por qué aguantarlo más.

Date prisa, Fate.

"Esto no tiene sentido" farfullé.

"Enforcer Harlaown, siéntese por favor."

Uno de aquellos hombres me ofrecía sitio, como siempre. Y como siempre se ponían a hablar y mi cuerpo tomaba el control automático de mi mente. Comenzaba a enseñar todos los informes y más cosas que solía hacer en mi trabajo.

Ése en el que últimamente, como decía mi asistente Shari, evadía al máximo.

Volví a sonreír. Y ahora que acaba esta estúpida reunión iré a buscarla. Y me dará igual si está con doscientos reclutas delante de ella. Me va a dar igual todo. Se lo diré. No aguanto más. No puedo más, debo decírselo, debo hacerlo...

Date prisa, Fate.

"Fate-san, tenemos una misión muy importante para usted."

Me habían cortado el flujo de pensamientos. ¿Una misión? Pero si hacía tiempo me dijeron que mejor me quedaba en tierra supervisando todo desde mi despacho…

"¿A qué viene esto? Creí que era mejor controlar todo desde aquí, como me dijeron ¿Hace un año?

Hace un año.

Eso llevo viviendo en un sueño.

Curioso.

Cerré los puños. Sabía que ellos me harían ir, y que sería de modo obligado. Si era así, era porque necesitaban a alguien como yo. Eso si no lo podría evitar jamás. Al parecer y después de tanto tiempo había logrado algo importante en mi vida.

Irónico.

En aquellos momentos ser la mejor Enforcer de la TSAB para mí era algo secundario.

Eso tiene su precio.

Éste...

"Es una misión muy especial, necesitamos de su presencia en un planeta lejano no administrado. Es..."

"¿Es?" dije sin casi dejarle acabar.

"Es una misión de alto secreto."

Mi mente quedó en blanco. Mi cuerpo se había tensado tanto que sin darme cuenta, me encontraba de pie. Con mis manos apoyadas en la mesa y mirándoles fijamente.

" Saldrá mañana por la mañana. Y es posible que sea un cometido arduo. Además no podrá tener contacto con nadie de fuera. Allí tendrá a alguien que nos pasará la información que necesitamos."

¿Arduo? Quería decir que...

¿Sin poder tener contacto con nadie? Eso significa que...

"¿De cuanto tiempo están hablando, caballeros?"

Levanté una ceja y mi cara pasó de curiosidad a enfado cuando me dijeron lo que tardaría en volver.

No pude contener una carcajada irónica.

"Por favor Harlaown, no haga como si no hablaran con usted. Últimamente está muy distraída con sus tareas, y por ese motivo ha bajado mucho la calidad de trabajo."

"¿Me está diciendo que no lo estoy haciendo bien?"

"Lo está usted haciendo perfectamente, inclusive sin poner mayor esfuerzo como lo lleva haciendo estos últimos meses, está sacando su trabajo a la perfección. Es lo más impresionante que he visto jamás. Sin embargo..."

"¿Sin embargo?"

"No esté a la defensiva, Fate-san. Sin embargo, sabía perfectamente que esto podría suceder en cualquier momento. Y también sabe que no podemos contar con nadie mejor que usted para una misión de este calibre."

Aquel hombre me había dejado paralizada. Sentía el sudor frío bajar por mi frente. Y mi corazón palpitar de impotencia.

"En este informe tiene todo lo necesario para ponerse al día en lo que llega y se dispone a actuar."

Todo era inútil.

No podía hacer nada.

Lo peor era el tiempo.

Aquello tenía que ser una pesadilla.

No podía estar pasando.

No podía ser.

Rendida, me dejé caer en el sillón de mi despacho.

La reunión había dado por concluida y me habían arrebatado el corazón en solo dos palabras.

'Un año...'

Eso era demasiado tiempo.

Demasiado..

Y allí mis ojos no pudieron ocultarlo más.

Mientras el atardecer caía y me quedaba sola en el edificio, las lágrimas no se contendrían más tiempo.

Agaché la cabeza tapando mi cara y llenando mis manos de aquellas gotas de rocío amargas. Y sólo una pregunta cruzaba mi mente.

¿Te volveré a ver?

"Nanoha..."

Me piden que me aleje de ti un año entero... no es justo. Es un precio demasiado alto. Tu ausencia será como estar en el mismísimo infierno.

Y ese néctar de mi mirada tristemente se desprendía.

Golpeaban mi mesa.

Y luego el suelo.

Y luego corrían por mis mejillas.

Y luego morían en mis labios.

Y así durante horas.

A veces me pregunto por qué lloran las personas. Y creo que el sentimiento de dolor o de felicidad conmueve el alma.

Tanto, que el cuerpo no puede soportarlo y tiene que escapar de algún modo.

En forma de lágrimas.

La tristeza. Mi tristeza murió de ese modo aquella noche.

Otra más...

¿Será la última?

¿Nanoha, nos volveremos a ver?

Mi gran miedo. Ese que hacía hundir mi pecho apretándose fuertemente.

Separarme de ti.

¿Cómo te lo voy a contar?

¿Cómo te lo voy a decir?

Sí, ahora había decidido expresarte mis sentimientos. Pero si lo hacía, sólo imaginar por un momento que tú me correspondieras… no podría decirte que te amo y luego tener que despedirme.

No.

No.

No sería justo.

No lo es.

Esto no puede estar pasando.

Me repetí aquella noche mil veces antes de meter las llaves en la puerta.

Y al entrar allí estabas. Sentada en el sofá como tantas noches mirando algunas pantallas.

Y me miraste.

Me sonreíste.

De nuevo a mí.

Sólo a mí.

¿Y cómo no te voy a corresponder a algo así? Aunque mi tristeza pudiera ser lo más evidente, mientras me acercaba, lo notaste y tus labios dejaban ese arco de alegría.

Nada más mirarme a los ojos ya sabías que algo ocurría. ¿Cómo no saberlo? Me conocías más que nadie.

Y al sentarme a tu lado. Me perdí en esos orbes azules, brillantes y hermosos que me observaban expectantes.

"Fate-chan, ¿ocurre algo?"

Me tomaste una mano y la acariciaste con cariño. Y mis ojos volvieron a rallar el dolor.

No pude decir nada, las palabras se ahogaban en mi garganta.

Sólo pude afirmar.

"Fate-chan, ¿qué ha pasado?" preguntaste nerviosa.

"Nanoha..."

Y después de mantener unos momentos la cabeza agachada levante la mirada para encararte. Cuánto dolor sentía dentro de mi ser.

"Nanoha... me han pedido que vaya a una misión."

Cerré los ojos sin creer mis propias palabras. Y al abrirlos vi tu rostro entristecido.

"Pero... si te habían dich..."

"Sé lo que me dijeron..." contesté fríamente. "Perdóname Nanoha, es que no me encuentro muy bien."

Acarició mi cara. Sus suaves manos se sumaron a mi piel estremeciendo mi cuerpo. Sin querer, entrecerré los ojos. Aquel calor que emanaban, era como un mar en calma para mí.

"Fate-chan, ¿cuándo te vas?" preguntó seria.

Al no recibir una respuesta comenzó a insistir. al tiempo yo evadía reflejarme en aquellos mares azules.

Tan hermosos.

Tan profundos.

Con tanta paz.

Sin quererlo la preocupé hasta que le respondí.

"Mañana..." dije sin mirar.

Y mis manos volvieron a llenarse de néctar. Su néctar. Las lágrimas colmaban sus ojos.

No lo soporté más, y la abracé. La rodeé con mis brazos y sentí como hundía su cara en mi pecho. La apreté contra mi alma fuertemente. Ojalá el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Ojalá... pero ambas sabíamos que era un abrazo triste.

Amargo.

Ahora ya no debía decirle. ¿De qué serviría? No podría estar con ella durante mucho tiempo.

Finalmente se quedó dormida entre mis brazos. Y aunque en cualquier otro momento para mí habría sido como un sueño, en aquellos momentos no lo sentía así.

La levanté del sofá y la acosté en la cama. Y pasé nuevamente el resto de la noche mirando como dormía.

Y de nuevo, declarándole mi amor entre susurros.

Vigilando sus sueños, me quedé dormida. No recuerdo cuando fue. Pero al volver a abrirlos ella me estaba mirando. Me observaba con la mirada apagada.

En silencio, le empecé a hablar otra vez. Si tú supieras lo mucho que te amo, Nanoha.

"Nanoha..." dije apresuradamente.

Tal vez fuera mi última ocasión. Quién sabe si a lo mejor no volvería de esa misión.

Bardiche, me avisó que era el momento de levantarme. De nuevo las palabras ahogadas.

Cobarde, Fate.

Sí, pero recuerda que ahora, ¿de qué sirve contarle ya?

Luego, y después de despedirme de Vivio, me acompañó a la zona de despegue. Mientras, mi corazón se iba agrietando hasta romperse en mil pedazos. Subí a aquel helicóptero que empezó a despegar. Al verla como se iba alejando lentamente, me quedé bloqueada. Sus labios susurraron algo que nunca comprendí. No pude escuchar por el sonido de aquel vehículo.

Y así me alejé lentamente de su lado.

Mi alma se desgarraba.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a enfriarse.

Mis puños se apretaron.

Ya no tendría sus ojos cada mañana. Ni cada noche al regresar.

Me odio.

Por no decirte. Me odio... y esa pregunta otra vez.

¿Te volveré a ver, Nanoha?

Sí. Date prisa, Fate.

Lo haré, lo que sea por verte otra vez. Lo prometo.

Es una promesa, Nanoha...

Volveré...

* * *

N/A: Bueno llego con un fic nuevo, la culpable de ésto fue una canción nueva de Nana Mizuki. El caso es que me dio por empezar a escribir y sin darme cuenta había creado un nuevo fic, este será el primero de varios. Tengo pensado alrededor de 5. Por otra parte blood también tengo pensado en sacarlo posiblemente a finales de semana si el tiempo me deja. Y en cuando a 7 días tengo buenas noticias. Ya tengo en la cabeza como irá el capítulo, así que no desespereis aunque os lo he hecho pasar algo mal por mi tardanza. Espero que mientras tanto se entretengan con este fic que no pretendo que sea muy largo. A lo sumo 5 o 6 capítulos. Espero que lo disfruten.

Tomatazos y demás comentarios ya saben...

Recuerden entrar en los foros coyuhi allí hay mucha información en el aula de Nanoha.

PD: Este capítulo está especialmente dedicado a las chicas de Convivencias MSLN que están ahora mismo con mucho trabajo y pese a eso siguen intentando escribir lo mas rápido posible. y nada más hasta el próximo capítulo... saludines.


	2. Segundo Acto

Me arrepiento...

Me arrepiento, me arrepiento...

Esto no puede haber pasado...

¿Por qué, Fate-chan?

Dime... ¿por qué no vuelves? Date prisa, Fate-chan...

Date prisa...

Otra pesadilla más. Me despertaba agitada y sudorosa deseando tener a esa persona a mi lado. Por mucho que hiciera, ella no iba a volver.

No... no ibas a volver.

¿Dónde te has metido? ¿Por qué no vienes? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

¿Cuánto tiempo más tengo que esperarte?

Tantas preguntas sin respuesta, porque tú no estás aquí para solucionar mis dudas.

¿No te das cuenta que te necesito?

Quiero que me abraces muy fuerte. Aunque estés muy lejos. Necesito que me abraces, Fate-chan.

Sin ti, la vida no tiene sentido.

Y por tu causa tomé una decisión que cada vez veo más errónea.

Hace ya demasiado tiempo que te marchaste a esa misión.

Me dijiste un año y ahora...

Ahora me encuentro con las manos vacías en nuestra cama.

Ya no huelen las sábanas al perfume de tu piel. Ni eso me queda ya.

Recuerdo como lloré el día que te fuiste. La primera noche que pasé sin ti, fue demasiado insoportable.

Por mucho que deshojé mis ojos en ese néctar, tú no volverías. Hasta mi llanto murió. Mis lágrimas no tenían fin.

¿Por qué no te dije nada?

¿Y si no te vuelvo a ver?

Jamás sentiré de nuevo tu abrazo. Ni tu calor. No volvería a ver esa pequeña sonrisa que siempre acompañaba la mía.

Me voy a volver loca porque no estás aquí.

Y yo... yo debí decirte lo que tenía grabado en el alma.

Y como siempre mi boca calló y a lo mejor por siempre.

Estoy deseando que vengas, y no que me llegue esa maldita carta en la que diga que te has ido y ya nunca volverás.

Y de nuevo como otras muchas noches, me volví a dejar caer en la cama.

Cerrando los ojos en lágrimas. Ahogada en llanto.

Otra noche más....

Otra noche sin tú estar...

* * *

_**Tormenta.**_

_**Segundo Acto.**_

_**Por NaYmCo.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Es curioso, como cambia la vida aquí en Mid-childa. Todo va a veces tan rápido que me da escalofríos.

Hace ya más de un año y medio que te fuiste. Y cada día que pasa es una dura prueba para mí.

Finalmente, y después de que te fueras, me refugié en brazos de la única persona que en esos momentos se quedó a mi lado.

Y aún pienso que es una locura haberle dicho que sí.

Dije que sí después de un año y medio sin saber de ti.

Él no hacía sino insistir. Siempre... siempre lo hacía. Hasta que un día me cansé, y afirmé algo que debí negar.

Me casaría con él.

Y de eso ya han pasado tres meses. Con la esperanza de que tú regresaras me quedé.

Ahora ya no es así.

Mañana seré su esposa y no podré volver marcha atrás. Se lo prometí. Nos prometimos.

No se puede ser más cobarde, ¿verdad, Fate-chan?

Lo sé, cada día que pasa es como si me volviera más loca y no pensara claramente.

Pude no hacerlo.

Pude no aceptar.

Pero... ¿qué esperanzas me quedaban?

Ya no sé nada de ti.

Mucha gente, ya te da por muerta.

Yo me niego rotundamente a que eso sea cierto. Cuando le pregunto a Hayate-chan, su respuesta es siempre la misma.

'Yo no sé nada, Nanoha-chan. Perdóname. También quiero saber pero...'

Ahí queda esa frase en el aire. Aparece alguien y jamás sé que va después del 'pero...'

Ha pasado ya tanto tiempo que mi cuerpo no recuerda que era sentir tu calor.

Tampoco recuerdo tu voz.

Sólo tu mirada permanece intacta dentro de mí ser.

Y con eso intento vivir desde que te fuiste.

Lo peor... nadie sabe nada y los directivos, a muy enfadada que me ponga, no me quieren decir.

Constantemente desvían la conversación o la mirada.

Creo que es cierto, Fate-chan.

Te fuiste y me quedé totalmente sola.

Y hoy me encuentro a un día, de mi propia boda.

Me casaré con él.

Date prisa, Fate-chan.

Mi corazón sabe que esto no es la solución.

Sé que no lo es, pero entonces, ¿qué debo hacer?

Lo único que hace que siga viva es nuestra preciosa hija.

Vivio, siempre pregunta por ti.

Aunque a veces, me dan miedo sus preguntas. No sé que contestar en muchas ocasiones.

Ya es hora de levantarme y comienza otra mañana más sin saber de ti.

Mañana me caso y tú sin llegar.

Abrazame fuerte, muy fuerte Fate-chan. Por favor, debes volver.

Dime que no estas muerta, te lo ruego.

Porque si es así moriré contigo. Enterraré mi corazón junto al tuyo y ahí se quedará eternamente.

"Nanoha-mama..."

Miré a mi niña que me contemplaba con el semblante triste.

"Dime, Vivio."

Ella alzó su mano y acarició mi cara. Sentada en nuestra cama ella sintió mi dolor.

"¿Cuándo va a venir, Fate-mama? ¿Es qué no le importa que Vivio esté esperando?"

Abrí mis ojos, sorprendida.

¿Qué le iba a responder?

"Vivio, Fate-mama está en una misión importante y por eso no ha regresado. Claro que le importas. Estoy segura, de que ella daría la vida por ti sin pensarlo."

Mi hija cambió su rostro esperanzador por uno triste.

"Nanoha-mama." dijo en un susurro. "Mañana Nanoha-mama se casará con el tío Yuuno."

Nada más imaginarlo, me dio un vuelco el estómago.

"Así es."

Sonreí lo mejor que supe. Intentaba parecer feliz.

Fate-chan, sabes que no es así. No soy feliz si tú no estás.

"Entonces... ¿Fate-mama dejará de ser mi otra mamá?"

Mis ojos intentaban contener las lágrimas. Tragaba saliva para bajar ese nudo de mi garganta.

"¡Eso jamás...!" contesté sin pensar. "Fate-mama siempre, siempre será tu otra mamá. Pase el tiempo que pase, Vivio."

Sin darme cuenta, me había exaltado. Imaginar que pierdo a Fate-chan de ese modo, me volvía más loca aún. Si Fate-chan dejara de ser la madre de Vivio, me mataría. No podrían quitarme eso nunca. No lo permitiría.

"Nanoha-mama, ¿Y el tío Yuuno que será entonces?"

Me quedé paralizada ante aquella pregunta. Vivio había agachado la cabeza. Parece que a ella, tampoco le hacía mucha gracia que yo me casara con él.

No sabía siquiera que responder.

E intentando formar una frase coherente, sonó el despertador.

De nuevo, era salvada de preguntas complicadas como las de mi hija. Esa niña de ojos bicolor estaba loca por su otra madre. Y no sé por qué no me extraña. Yo me sentía igual.

'Fate-chan...' susurré dentro de mí. Y sin percatarme una lágrima, tristemente recorrió mi mejilla y murió en mis labios.

Por suerte, Vivio había ido a su habitación a coger sus libros para el colegio.

Y fue cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta.

Salté de la cama y corrí hacia ella. ¿Y si fueras tú?

¿Y si fueras...?

Mi cara de esperanza cambió. Me encontré con Vita-chan. Ella cada día llevaba al colegio a mi hija. Ya ni me acordaba.

Yo tenía que ir a trabajar en diez minutos y aún estaba en pijama. Para sorpresa de Vita-chan, se me quedó mirando y pensando si había ocurrido algo. Ésta me preguntó.

"¿Estás bien, Nanoha?"

Bajé la cabeza pensando en la locura de que fueras tú. ¿Cómo ibas a ser tú? Menuda tontería, Fate-chan... pero yo te necesito. Quiero que estés aquí y me lleves contigo a donde sea. Me da lo mismo donde, pero siempre junto a ti.

"Sí... se me hizo tarde hoy."

Avisé a mi hija, que marchó después de darme un beso en la mejilla, como hacía cada mañana.

De nuevo sola. Esta vez no sólo dentro de mí. Ahora también por fuera.

Mañana me voy a casar y aún no me lo creo. 'Esto es estúpido' Pensé.

"¡Esto es estúpido!" grité con fuerza.

Y me dejé caer en la cama. Aún podía percibir algún resto del perfume de tu piel. Y si cerraba mis ojos pareciera que estabas ahí. Conmigo. Abrazándome. Fuerte muy fuertemente.

Fate-chan... me estoy volviendo loca.

Necesito que vuelvas. No podré seguir viviendo sin ti.

Te lo ruego, date prisa.

Fate-chan...

---

Y ahí estaba yo. Delante de más de doscientos reclutas. Con el rostro más serio que nunca.

Hablaba cosas como, el valor y la lucha.

Palabras que caían en un vacío dentro de mí ser.

Ya no me creía nada. He dejado de creer. ¿Por qué siento que cada minuto que pasa, estoy más muerta?

Acabo de recordar el porqué no estás aquí.

Lo peor fue, lo que sucedió cuando acabó el entrenamiento.

Muchos reclutas se me acercaron a felicitarme, porque mañana me caso.

Me voy a casar y sólo porque tú no estás...

Me equivoqué y me arrepiento.

Sonreír falsamente de nuevo era ya un don. Algo que aprendí desde que era pequeña.

Me encontrara como me encontrara, sonreír siempre fue mi tabla de auxilio.

Ahora me doy cuenta de que contigo no es lo mismo. No me salva fingir algo que no siento.

Fate-chan vuelve... no me cansaré y seguiré repitiéndolo hasta que no me quede voz.

Hasta que no me queden pensamientos.

Hasta mi alma muera en este mar de pena.

Hasta que el dolor me consuma.

Y pese a todo eso, te seguiré llamando. Mientras exista en este mundo, lo continuaré haciendo.

Me arrepiento. Me arrepiento una y mil veces de haber dicho que sí.

En el comedor aún se complicaba todo más. Él estaba allí, y mi obligación era sentarme a su lado.

Me hablaba del día de mañana, y yo no hacía sino pensar en tu nombre. Me sentía una actriz de las mejores. Yuuno no notaba mi tristeza. Parece que nadie lo apreciaba. Sé que sólo tú eres capaz de tal cosa. Y aunque aquella sala estaba llena de gente que me seguía felicitando yo gritaba en silencio.

Fate-chan, vuelve...

Date prisa o será demasiado tarde.

Fate-chan, sacame de aquí.

"Y la prometida, esta noche tendrá su fiesta de despedida de soltera. Nanoha-chan lo pasaremos bien." decía Hayate, con una sonrisa.

Imitando ese sentimiento, ella me miró. Y por un momento creo que se ha dio cuenta de algo. No me preguntó nada. Sólo puso su mano en mi hombro y lo apretó.

Sentí que me comprendía, y creo que me decía que ella estaba conmigo.

Tal vez esta noche pueda hablar con ella. A lo mejor así me desahogaré.

Fate-chan, si tuviera la esperanza de que vas a volver suspendería todo este circo. Aunque con eso, le rompa el corazón al que siempre fue mi mejor amigo, y me apoyó desde el día que te fuiste.

Si supiera de ti, créeme que no estaría así.

La tarde pasó más rápido que la mañana, y cuando me vine a dar cuenta, ya estaba de nuevo en mi casa mirando mi armario. La ropa que voy a llevar a mi despedida de soltera... como detesto esto.

No quiero seguir.

Quiero recordar tu pequeña sonrisa. Y el brillo de tus ojos al mirarme.

Quiero que me abraces y jamás me sueltes. Fate-chan... yo... no puedo seguir...

"Nanoha-chan, ¿qué fue lo que pasó hoy?"

Me miró mi amiga castaña, esperando una respuesta. Nos encontrábamos en un pequeño recinto de comida japonesa. En la tierra. En mi ciudad. Ésa donde te conocí.

¿Te acuerdas? Fuiste mi rival y luego mi amiga y ahora... Fate-chan...

"¿Por qué lo dices, Hayate-chan?"

respondí con otra de mis monumentales actuaciones.

"A mí no me engañas. Sé que te ocurre algo. Dime, ¿qué es?"

La miré un momento y no pude evitar agachar la cabeza. Las palabras se me ahogaban en la garganta otra vez.

"Es por Fate-chan, ¿verdad?"

Encaré a mi amiga, y esta vez no fingí. Por primera vez desde que te fuiste deje de hacerlo. Hayate se asustó.

"Nanoha-chan..." susurró triste. "Sabía que lo estabas pasando mal, pero jamás pensé que era tanto."

Puse una sonrisa afligida. Sin esperanzas. Ya era más de medianoche, a sólo horas de mi boda la esperanza se había borrado en mí. Me ganó la partida, pero aún así... yo te seguiré llamando. Pase el tiempo que pase lo seguiré haciendo.

Te seguiré pidiendo que me abraces. Hasta el día en que la muerte me llegue, lo haré.

"Hayate-chan, no lo puedo evitar." Dije mientras acariciaba mi vaso.

Había algún tipo de bebida sin alcohol. Porque sé que aunque esté triste, el alcohol sólo empeoraría mi situación.

"Nanoha-chan, ¿has pensado bien qué es eso que sientes, hacia Fate-chan? ¿No te extraña sentirte así, sólo por una amiga?

La observé un momento. Ella tenía razón. Todo este tiempo lo había estado pasando fatal, y jamás pensé a qué se debía ese sentimiento.

Razonándolo bien, si fuera Hayate-chan la que se hubiera ido, estoy segura de que no me sentiría así.

Como si me hubieran arrancado el alma y la hubieran tirado a los perros.

Justo de ese modo me encontraba.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" pregunté tontamente.

"Nanoha-chan, tú y yo sabemos que lo que sientes por ella, no es sólo amistad. Es algo mucho más fuerte. Y que va mucho mas allá."

Sonreí por primera vez de corazón.

Yo... entonces yo...

"Nanoha-chan, tú estás enamorada de Fate-chan. Desde siempre fue así, ¿no te das cuenta?"

Mis ojos se abrieron todo lo que dieron. Hayate, era más lista que yo. Me había pasado todo este tiempo lamentándome, y resulta que nunca me fijé en que mis sentimientos iban mas allá.

Por ella, sería capaz de mover cielo y tierra y nunca se lo dije.

Nunca lo hice por miedo... tal vez ya lo sabía pero no quería aceptarlo. Las palabras de mi amiga me abrieron, no sólo los ojos, también el alma.

Ahora si que no podría seguir sin ti.

Ahora si que necesito que estés conmigo.

Ahora si me acabaré volviendo loca.

Fate-chan... Fate-chan... vuelve... regresa...

Date prisa, te lo ruego.

---

Al volver a mi casa, las palabras de Hayate-chan retumbaban en mi cabeza.

'Lo mejor sería dormir' pensé mientras abría la puerta.

El que había sido nuestro hogar, se encontraba en completo silencio y a oscuras. Me extrañó que Aina tuviera todo apagado de aquel modo.

Cuando llegué a la sala me encontré con otra cosa.

Mi corazón parecía salirse del pecho.

Retumbaba tanto que no pude oír lo que me decía.

"Nanoha..."

Y me quedé paralizada. La pequeña luz de la lámpara fue suficiente para reconocerla. Hasta en la mas profunda oscuridad sabría que ella estaba allí.

"Fate..." dije creyendo que era otro sueño.

No pude más... corrí a sus brazos. Y comencé a llorar como una niña pequeña. No me lo podía creer...

Fate T. Harlaown... la mejor Enforcer, había vuelto sana y salva. De nuevo a mi lado...

"Fate-chan... Fate-chan... Fate-chan..."

* * *

**N/A:** Pues aquí tenemos este segundo capítulo. Perdón, no he tenido últimamente tiempo para nada. Este fic, como es más corto en cuanto a capítulos se refiere, lo he podido escribir. Espero que perdonen mi falta de tiempo para los demás. Pero me activaré pasado este mes. Prometido, porque además tengo muchas ganas de escribir. Aviso de que a 7 días le quedan apenas dos o tres capítulos más. Y luego seguiré con Blood, que os aseguro, aunque sea gore, no tendrá desperdicio, os lo aseguro. Si logro escribirlo como realmente lo he pensado, creo que podría ser uno de mis mejores fics. Al menos para mí. Ya que últimamente estoy escribiendo por mí. Creo que es el mejor modo de hacerlo. Así que daré el mismo consejo que me dio alguien muy especial. Escribid por que os guste, no por lo que le guste a los demás. Creo que es un buen consejo. Y sin más me despido...

Ya saben, tomatazos y demás cosas, comentar es gratis. Y sobre todo ayuda al escritor a mejorar. ^^

P.D.: Este capítulo está especialmente dedicado a esas personas que me han estado apoyando siempre. Animándome a seguir cada día y a escribir. Y también está dedicado a mi querida beta, ¡¡¡Vita!!! feliz cumple adelantado, pero no sé si para tu cumple tendré algún capi escrito, por eso te felicito desde ya.

¡Ah! Se me olvidaba, la canción de Nana Mizuki, no sé si es nueva, pero ella siempre me inspira, se titula Shin Ai, y si tienen que leer este y los demás capítulos recomiendo que la escuchen mientras. La letra es simplemente hermosa. Recomendada al cien por cien.


	3. Tercer Acto

Y ahora era tarde...

Ahora era muy tarde...

"Fate-san, ¿de verdad no quiere decirle, al menos, algo a su madre?"

"Mi madre, debe estar muy ocupada para estas cosas."

"Pero es algo grave, al menos tener su apoyo, ya que no quiere que nadie de la TSAB lo sepa."

"No quiero que nadie más sepa lo que ocurrió en esa misión."

"De todos modos, la comandante Yagami, debe estar enterada. Ella es quien lleva los informes de estas misiones."

"Comprendo, pero no le digan a nadie más."

"Pero, creerán que está usted desaparecida."

"Definitivamente, volveré. No deben preocuparse por mí."

"De acuerdo, según han dicho los médicos, hay posibilidades de que pueda recuperarse con una buena terapia. Haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos para ello. Lo sabe, ¿verdad?"

"Es lo mínimo que pueden hacer. Esa misión era una trampa. ¿Cuánto tiempo más va a tener que pasar, para que comprendan, que yo tengo una hija y que no sería justo que su madre muriera en algo así?"

"Lo entendemos, pero no había nadie más con la suficiente capacidad para realizar este cometido."

"Espero que ahora me dejen en paz, y entiendan que mi puesto está en Mid-childa, y no en la flota interestelar."

"Sí, sentimos mucho lo sucedido."

"¿Saben? Sus disculpas no harán que me recupere."

"Lo sabemos... aun así nos gustaría ayudar en todo lo posible. Si no desea que nadie más sepa lo que pasó, nadie lo sabrá."

"Como ya dije es lo único que pueden hacer. Y ahora caballeros lo siento mucho, pero estoy muy cansada. Necesito descansar."

"Lo comprendemos. Mejórese, Enforcer Harlaown. Volveremos a llamar en unos días para saber cómo se encuentra."

"De acuerdo. Si alguien pregunta por mí, no le digan nada, se lo ruego."

"Así será."

* * *

_**Tormenta.**_

_**Tercer Acto.**_

_**Por NaYmCo.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_Seis meses antes..._

Ya han pasado más de dos meses de la fecha prevista en la que debería haber vuelto.

Por desgracia la misión no salió como debía. Salí gravemente herida y ahora me encuentro hospitalizada en una zona restringida. No quiero que me vean así. Ni quiero lágrimas. No quiero que sientan lástima por mí.

No quiero...

Pasé varios meses en coma. Menos mal que por la situación, no podían llamar a nadie hasta yo despertar, o llevar más de un año en ese estado.

Por suerte abrí los ojos a tiempo, y ahora me encuentro en esta habitación blanca y sin ventanas. Tumbada, y sin ganas de ver a nadie.

El sonido de las maquinas me desespera. Ojalá me pueda curar pronto.

Mi estado fue grave y mejoré poco a poco. Pero ahora no puedo mover las piernas.

Estoy paralitica. Aunque me han dicho, que con trabajo duro podré recuperarme. Así lo haré por tal de volverte a ver.

Prometí el día que me fui que volvería, y así será.

Así será...

-- --

¿Cuántas pesadillas más voy a tener contigo, Nanoha?

¿Por qué no puedo tener un poco de paz en mi corazón?

Por mucho que luche no logro caminar. Necesito caminar y ya pasan más de 4 meses de estar así. Me estoy empezando a exasperar.

Algo dentro de mí me dice que debo volver cuanto antes.

Algo dentro... me lo dice.

Hayate ha venido alguna vez a verme en secreto. Intenta convencerme de que te diga, Nanoha. Yo no quiero que me veas así, de esta manera. Sé que sufrirías mucho por mí. Al igual mi madre y demás familia y amigos.

Hayate a veces, parece que me quiere decir algo. Aunque ahora mismo hace ya tiempo que no viene. Imagino que tendrá mucho trabajo y no le es posible venir.

Pero es lógico, para llegar aquí necesita muchos permisos especiales. No se puede entrar en un lugar como éste sin más.

Aunque sea la mismísima comandante.

Ni los directivos si vinieran, podrían entrar. Incluso para recibir sus llamadas necesitan autorización.

Nanoha... ¿Cómo estarás?

Volveré. Definitivamente volveré.

No me quedaré aquí más tiempo. Necesito verte, abrazarte, y esta vez si te diré lo que siento. Lo haré.

No puedo más, tengo que decirtelo.

Malditas piernas. ¿Por qué no se mueven?

Es tal mi desesperación que a veces me paso con la terapia. Pero no logro que se muevan. No lo consigo.

Esto es horrible...

-- --

Ya ha pasado un año y medio desde que me despedí de ti. Pero hoy estoy celebrando haber podido dar mi primer paso.

Los médicos dicen que a partir de ahora todo irá bien. Y que pronto podré volver a ser la de antes.

Nanoha ya falta poco, esperame. Volveremos a vernos. Y te abrazaré fuerte... muy fuerte.

Volveré a correr con mi hija por el parque. Y todo será como siempre fue. Te diré mis sentimientos y aunque tú no los correspondas, al menos, sabré que lo intenté.

No me arrepentiré. No podría arrepentirme de hacerlo.

Te amo, Nanoha...

Ya queda poco para verte otra vez.

Sueño contigo cada noche. En cómo seria volver a verte.

La cara que pondrás.

Aunque los directivos me han contado que no se te ve muy bien. Sólo esperame un poco más. Sólo un poco más. Volveré contigo. Lo haré así tenga que ir arrastrándome.

-- --

Hoy, después de un año y nueve meses, por fin vuelvo.

He logrado caminar otra vez como antes. He logrado mantenerme fuerte.

Y mañana por fin llegaré a tu lado, Nanoha.

Mi nerviosismo no me deja respirar.

Estoy muy feliz. Podré reflejarme otra vez en tus preciosos ojos azules.

Te tomaré de la mano y sentiré tu calor.

Nanoha, mañana vuelvo a tu lado.

Ya no más misiones. Los directivos están arrepentidos. Me han dicho que definitivamente, me quedaré en tierra y que ya no habrá más trabajo en la flota interestelar.

Regresaré y abrazaré a mi hija.

La he echado tanto de menos... a las dos... las amo a las dos.

Y no hago sino darle vueltas a lo que siento por ti, Nanoha. Intento prepararme para contarte todo.

Esta vez lo haré.

Date prisa, Fate...

-- --

Estoy aquí. Ya he llegado. Estoy parada justo frente a la puerta de nuestra casa.

Me pregunto qué cara pondrás.

Pero al entrar descubrí que tú no estabas.

"¿Fa... Fate-san?"

Me giré y vi a la mujer que siempre cuidaba de Vivio.

"Aina... sí, soy yo. ¿Cómo estás?" pregunté con una sonrisa.

"F... Fate-san, le daban por desaparecida. Por dios, cuando Nanoha-san la vea se pondrá muy contenta."

Mi felicidad aumentó con aquellas palabras.

"¿Dónde está ella?" pregunté nerviosa.

Esa mujer que cuidaba de Vivio, sonrió como si la felicidad también la invadiera.

"Verá, es que han pasado muchas cosas, Fate-san. Pero lo mejor de todo, es que usted está aquí para apoyar a Nanoha-san."

Volví a mirar curiosa.

"¿Apoyar?"

Ella se me acercó y me susurró.

"Nanoha-san, se casa mañana.¿A que es estupendo?" terminó de decir finalmente.

Me quedé de piedra. Mi sonrisa y mi felicidad declinó.

Caí en un precipicio sin salida. Sin fondo.

En total oscuridad...

Cerré los puños fuertemente. Y mi sonrisa se tornó irónica. Tanto trabajo para regresar lo más rápido y resultó que... que ella...

Mi pesadilla, la mayor de todas, se estaba haciendo realidad. Bajé la cabeza para ocultar lo que mi mirada en esos momentos tenía.

Dolor...

Fruncí el ceño y procuré mantenerme firme.

Fingir... parece que eso nunca cambiará, Fate.

Aina no pareció percatarse. Sólo afirmé cuando me dijo que si no era maravilloso. Sonreí como pude y luego le dije que podía volver a casa. Yo me quedaría con Vivio.

Pero lo que realmente deseaba era morir de nuevo en lágrimas. Todo el dolor que pasé en esa misión, no era nada comparado con todo lo que mi corazón sentía mientras se iba desmoronando.

Derrumbado.

Hundido en un lago de angustia infinita.

Desesperada me fui a la terraza. Me estaba ahogando y mis ojos morían poco a poco en ese néctar otra vez. Los cerré fuertemente.

No puede ser, Nanoha...

Otra vez te perdí.

Y ni siquiera sé con quien te casas. Pero eso realmente ya ni es importante. Tú estás enamorada de esa persona y te casarás. De nuevo me planteo las palabras.

De qué servirá ya contarte. No tendría sentido, ¿verdad?

"¿Fa...Fate-ma...ma?"

Levanté la cabeza al escuchar esa pequeña voz a mi espalda.

Y al darme la vuelta, me encontré con la única persona que ya me quedaba.

Mi preciosa hija. Tan bonita como siempre. Y tan hermosa como la recordaba.

"Vivio..."

Frotó sus ojitos bicolor. Imagino que pensaría que era un sueño y luego los abrió de par en par.

"Fate-mama... ¡FATE-MAMA!" chilló.

Corrió hacia mí y la cogí en brazos. La abracé tan fuerte que notaba su respiración comprimida.

"Vivio... Vivio... Vivio..."

Me aferré a ella como si no hubiera nada más. Se me había olvidado que había otra persona por la que vivir. Y esa era mi hija. Así tenga que aguantar la soledad de no estar con Nanoha, mi vida la dedicaré a ella. En cuerpo y alma.

"Fate-mama..." decía mientras me rodeaba con sus pequeños brazos por el cuello.

"Vivio..." sonreí de nuevo.

"Fate-mama, Vivio te extrañó mucho."

"Vivio, yo a ti también."

"Vivio quiere saber por qué tardaste tanto en regresar."

"Fate-mama estaba en una misión importante. Pero ya estoy de vuelta y no me volveré a ir nunca más de tu lado."

"¿Prometido?" besé su cabeza.

"Es una promesa."

"Fate-mama, Nanoha-mama se pondrá muy contenta... pero..." bajó el rostro triste. La llevé al sofá y nos sentamos.

"¿Qué sucede, Vivio?" pregunté.

"Vivio no quiere que Nanoha-mama se case con el tío Yuuno." dijo mientras escondía su cabeza en mi pecho.

Acaricié su cabeza y me lamenté en silencio.

"¿Por qué Vivio no quiere eso?"

"Vivio quiere que Nanoha-mama y Fate-mama estén sólo con ella."

"Vi...Vivio..."

Sorprendida la volví a abrazar.

Pasaron algunas horas después del encuentro con mi hija. Ésta se había quedado dormida en mi regazo y finalmente la subí a su habitación. La arropé y le di un beso en la frente.

Bajé a la sala y apagué todas las luces. Tan sólo una pequeña lámpara dejé encendida.

Aún no podía creer las palabras de Aina y de Vivio.

¿Cómo podía ser que Nanoha se casara? Encima me enteré de que sería con Yuuno. Ella siempre me dijo que no sentía nada por él. Sólo lo quería como un amigo.

¿Qué fue lo que pasó para que cambiara de opinión?

Sentada en el sofá, meditaba sobre lo que haría a partir de ahora.

Otra vez, debía callar y posiblemente esta vez... sería para siempre.

Aunque se me partiera el corazón en mil pedazos viendo a Nanoha casada con él.

Sería así.

Si Nanoha es feliz, me basta. Con eso me basta...

Sentí de nuevo el ahogo en mis pensamientos y me levanté a mirar por la ventana.

Apoyaba los brazos en ésta. Miraba como había llovido.

Las calles mojadas.

La hora en el reloj de pared. Era muy tarde. Fue cuando vi todas nuestras fotografías.

Nanoha y yo de pequeñas.

De Vivio...

De Arisa y Suzuka.

De nuestro primer día de instituto.

De los premios que me llevé por mis misiones de Enforcer.

Del día en que empezamos a vivir aquí, en Mid-childa.

Tantos recuerdos. Hemos vivido tantas cosas, Nanoha...

Y ahora con mis puños cerrados y muerta en vida los observaba.

Para mí, no eran simples fotos. Era mucho más que eso.

Fueron los momentos más felices de toda mi vida. Y que ahora... ahora ya no lo podría volver a compartir contigo.

A partir de mañana, lo harás todo con él.

Sólo pensar en las palabras me quiero desaparecer.

Fue un error volver. Ahora lo sé.

Y pensando esto, ella, la dueña de mis pensamientos, apareció.

La encaré y me perdí en sus ojos.

Esos azules me contemplaron fijamente. Parpadeó varias veces.

Las llaves cayeron al suelo mientras ella comenzó a nombrarme.

Primero en susurros.

Luego se convirtió en llamada.

Sólo agaché la cabeza.

Y cuando iba a sentir su calor en abrazo, me negué.

No lo podría soportar y preferí apartarla.

"¿Fa... Fate-chan...?" preguntó desconcertada.

"Hola, Nanoha." contesté fríamente.

Lo sé, tampoco era su culpa. No era culpa de ella que yo llegara tan tarde.

Pero, ¿qué más podía hacer? No quería sentir su calor porque sabía que rompería a llorar y me debía mantener fuerte.

Lo siento tanto, Nanoha... tanto...

Te amo tanto...tanto...

Y es tan maravilloso volver a verte. Tus ojos. Tus labios. Tus manos. Tu sonrisa.

Y cerré mis ojos de nuevo. Ella al fin y al cabo...

… ella se casará...

* * *

**N/A:** Y otro capítulo más de este fic, que salió sólo. Espero que les haya gustado y ya saben, comentar es gratis y ayuda al escritor a mejorar. Recordar que en Coyuhi hay un aula especial llamada Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha y que ahí, en un post llamado Convivencias MSLN, hay mucha gente que está trabajando duramente para sacar una historia de rol adelante. Y que a ellas les debo el que hoy siga escribiendo.

Saludos y hasta el próximo capítulo.


	4. Cuarto Acto

Sus ojos, al verme no parecían los mismos.

Su rostro, tenía un gesto de dolor.

Su mirada, parecía perdida en otro mundo.

Fate-chan, ¿por qué?

¿No te alegras de verme?

Sólo te quería abrazar, y me apartaste de tu lado. ¿Por qué? ¿A qué se debe, que gires tu cara para otro lado y cierres los ojos?

¿No merezco siquiera un saludo?

Llevaba mucho tiempo, deseando tu llegada. Necesitaba de tu abrazo. Y ahora que te tengo delante, me evitas.

Fate-chan, ¿qué es lo que te ha pasado?

Al bajar mi rostro, no lo he podido evitar. Mis lágrimas inundaron de nuevo mis manos, que utilicé para taparlas.

Ahora lo recuerdo. Dentro de unas horas me voy a casar. Ahora lo entiendo.

Fate-chan, no deseo hacerlo. No deseo casarme. Tanto tiempo esperando tu llegada, y ahora me doy cuenta del error que cometí.

Jamás supe descifrar qué era esto que sentía. Justo hasta esta misma noche, no lo había ni pensado.

El porqué tanta necesidad de verte.

De sentirte.

De colmar mis ansias en tu abrazo.

En tu cálido corazón.

Y todo es porque… estoy enamorada.

Fate-chan, te amo… y ahora… ya es tarde.

* * *

_**Tormenta.**_

_**Cuarto Acto.**_

_**Por NaYmCo.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"Fate-chan… ¿qué te pasa?" Pregunté en un susurro.

Tú ni me miraste. Sentí tu cuerpo tensarse. Hasta ese dolor que traías lo pude percibir.

Me asusté.

"¿Fate-chan?"

Volví a insistir, sin recibir respuesta alguna.

"Felicidades, Nanoha." Dijiste en un hilo de voz.

Quebrada y desconcertada, me hablaste.

¿Por qué? ¿Cómo sabías que me iba a casar?

"¿Por qué me felicitas?" Pregunté. Sólo quería afirmar algo que sabía firmemente.

"Te vas a casar, ¿No es así?" Tus palabras eran como flechas. Atravesaste mi alma con ellas.

"Fate-chan…"

Te miré sorprendida. Me hacía la misma pregunta desde que evitaste abrazarme.

"¿Quién te lo había contado?"

"Sí, no hace falta ser tonta. A tu pregunta de quién me lo dijo, fue Aina." Mencionaste con rabia.

"Fate-chan, quería decírtelo yo."

Realmente no quería admitir algo, que pasaría en unas horas. ¿Cómo iba a hacer para suspender esa boda? No podía hacerlo. Ya no. Es demasiado tarde.

No le romperé el corazón a Yuuno-kun. Tomé la decisión, y esta es la consecuencia. Debo aceptarlo.

Debo hacerme a la idea de que te perdí. Y que ahora soy de él.

Lo sé, soy una cobarde y una estúpida.

Por dejar que esto pase. Por dejar que esta situación ocurra.

Yo esperé por ti tanto… Fate-chan, esperé tanto. Y luego… pasó esto.

"Fate-chan, quiero contarte…"

Sin dejarme terminar, te diste la vuelta.

"No quiero escucharlo."

No comprendo, ¿por qué estás así conmigo?

"Ya te dije, felicidades Nanoha. Espero que seas muy feliz."

Otra vez tu tono de voz cambió. Repentinamente se volvió cálido.

"Gr…gracias, Fate-chan."

Cerré los puños con fuerza. No quería recibir una felicitación tuya. Lo que yo deseaba, es que me dijeras algo más. Quería que me llevaras contigo a donde fueras. No quería perderte.

Pero que idiota soy. Fate-chan seguro que jamás haría eso.

Te diste la vuelta, y me diste un beso en la frente. Luego caminaste hasta la puerta, y la abriste. Mis ojos abiertos de par en par, volvieron a derramar más lágrimas.

Te he perdido para siempre, Fate-chan. Lo sé.

"No sé si podré estar en tu boda. Tengo trabajo atrasado."

Y cerraste.

Te marchaste.

El frío de nuevo se apoderó de mi cuerpo.

Y el néctar de mi mirada iba muriendo en los labios. Caían gotas en mi ropa. En el suelo. Apreté los ojos. Y el dolor visitó mi rostro.

Me dejé caer en el sofá. Y entre gemidos, acabé durmiendo.

Fate-chan, quería que estuvieras al menos. Quería estar contigo. ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué, Fate-chan?

-- --

Un rayo de sol, me despertó despacio.

Aún estaba en el salón de mi casa.

Me incorporé, frotando mis ojos. Y fue cuando recordé por qué estaba allí.

Me angustié. Y me pregunté, qué estarías haciendo ahora.

¿Dónde te habrías ido?

¿Qué es eso tan importante, como para no estar en este día conmigo?

"Nanoha-san, bueno días. Hoy es su gran día." Dijo Aina al entrar en casa.

La observé un momento y sonreí como pude.

Ya no me quedaba nada. Al fin y al cabo, yo fui la que dejó que esto sucediera.

Las consecuencias de las elecciones, me llevaron a este momento.

En el que te perdí para siempre.

Y en el que debo casarme con alguien a quien no amo.

Porque te amo a ti, Fate-chan.

De nuevo, ganas de llorar.

Recordé por un momento tu cara al verme.

No era la que creí que sería.

No pasó como pensé.

Ocurrió justo al contrario.

"Buenos días, Aina." Contesté levemente.

"¿Fate-san no irá a su boda?"

Las dos palabras que no quería escuchar, salieron de la boca de esa mujer que cuidaba de Vivio a menudo.

"Creo que tiene mucho trabajo. Es normal, ella no sabía nada."

"Espero que esté muy feliz, de que su mejor amiga se vaya a casar."

Feliz no parecía, pese a que me felicitara.

No… no parecía…

¿Por qué su felicitación sonó tan forzada?

Y ese modo frío de hablarme al principio.

"Nanoha-san, dentro de dos horas llegará la peluquera. Debería darse un baño y comenzar a prepararse."

Miré el reloj de la pared. Estaba a sólo cuatro horas, de mi propia boda.

Y luego, comencé a observar las fotografías. Por inercia, me quedé contemplando una en concreto.

Fate-chan y yo, el primer día de instituto. Recuerdo que ese día me sentía feliz.

Habíamos ido siempre al mismo colegio y comenzaba una nueva vida.

Pero también me acordé de tus silencios. Esos que comenzaron a hacerse mayores con el paso de los años.

Y ese día…

Estábamos solas en tu casa. Teníamos que estudiar.

Pero la quietud, comenzó a volverse muy incómoda. Y sentadas en la mesita de la sala, con los libros abiertos, te miraba de vez en cuando.

Una de las veces, nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Y te pusiste roja. Eras preciosa cuando te ruborizabas.

Juraría que deseabas contarme algo.

Hasta abriste la boca, pero no salió sonido alguno.

No sé por qué, me pongo a recordar esto ahora.

Pero finalmente, es lo único que me queda.

Esos momentos, ya nadie me los quitará. Y podré seguir viva, gracias a ellos.

"Nanoha-mama, ¿Fate-mama no está?"

Mis pensamientos, se rompieron con la voz de mi hija.

"Vivio… tenía mucho trabajo y tuvo que irse."

Bajo la cabeza triste, y afirmó.

"No estará en la boda, ¿verdad?"

Abrí los ojos todo lo que me dieron. ¿A qué venía esa afirmación?

"¿Por qué lo dices, Vivio?"

Levantó el rostro para mirarme a los ojos.

"Fate-mama, parecía triste anoche."

"¿Triste?"

Volvió a asentir.

"Vivio se despertó, porque sintió su voz, y bajó. Vivio vio a Fate-mama, mirando por la terraza. Y Vivio preguntó. Fate-mama, no contestó la pregunta."

Acaricié su mejilla y ella se abalanzó hacía mí.

La abracé fuertemente. Y cerré los ojos.

Finalmente, y después de aquella conversación con Vivio, decidí prepararme.

No podía creer, que estuviera pasando todo esto.

No puedo creer, que me vaya a casar sin amar a esa persona.

No puedo creer, que Fate-chan no vaya a estar.

Y después de un largo baño sin quitarme su nombre de la cabeza, llegó la peluquera.

Ella me peinó durante un rato.

Me hacía preguntas. Supongo, que son las típicas preguntas de antes de casarse.

Esa de, '¿eres feliz?', estará en los labios de todos hoy.

Y cuando realmente me di cuenta de lo que iba a pasar, fue cuando me puse ese vestido blanco.

"Se ve realmente hermosa, Nanoha-san." Decía una Aina, que parecía estar más emocionada que yo.

Sí, sin duda cualquier persona estaría más alegre que yo.

Aunque por fuera aparentara estar bien, por dentro moría con cada uno de los minutos que pasaban.

Demasiado rápidos.

Y repentinamente, mientras seguía perdida en mis pensamientos, podía ver la iglesia.

Aunque intenté localizar a Fate-chan, no hubo manera. Después de un buen rato, intentando contactar con ella, vi que se había dejado a Bardiche.

Me extrañó mucho, pues ella jamás salía sin su dispositivo. Más si iba a su trabajo.

Pero para mi sorpresa, Hayate-chan me comentó que no la había visto en todo el día.

Es más, aún ni la había sabido de ella desde que llegó.

Ella me explicó, que estuvo toda la mañana en la oficina por unos informes que debía terminar. Y en ningún momento, la vio. Incluso, fue a su despacho a buscar unos papeles.

Ni había pasado por allí.

Mi preocupación comenzó a hacerse mayor, mientras entraba en la iglesia. La música sonaba con mi entrada.

Miré por todos lados y tampoco estaba allí.

Me comencé a poner nerviosa, cuando me di cuenta de que Fate-chan, había desaparecido.

No puede ser.

Si apenas acababa de llegar.

Fate-chan, date prisa. Sácame de aquí.

Llévame contigo a donde vayas.

Por favor, te lo ruego.

No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto.

Lentamente y paso a paso llegaba al lado, del que sería mi marido.

Éste, levantó mi velo.

"Nanoha, estás preciosa." Dijo en un susurro.

Yo, sólo quería gritar y salir de allí corriendo.

Quería ir a buscarte.

Pero son las consecuencias de mis actos.

No debí aceptar nunca.

Creí que antes de que eso llegara, pasaría cualquier cosa y no llegaría nunca a casarme. Qué estúpida soy.

Pero no fue así y ahora me encuentro en este altar, deseando morirme, pues tú no estás.

Y ahora me doy cuenta, de que te perdí.

Apreté el ramo de flores entre las manos, cuando el sacerdote dijo aquellas palabras.

"El que esté en desacuerdo con esta unión, que hable ahora o calle para siempre."

Fate-chan, dime qué estás aquí y que detendrás esto.

Por favor, no puedo seguir.

Aquel hombre siguió hablando. Diciendo cosas del amor, de la pareja.

Y Yuuno-kun, sostenía mi mano. Y tenía aquel anillo en la otra.

Me lo iba a poner…

No puedo dejar que pase esto…

"No…"

Cerré los ojos fuertemente.

No puedo más.

Todos callaron sorprendidos.

"Yuuno-kun, perdóname. No puedo seguir."

Todas las personas que llenaban aquella sala, estaban más que impactadas.

Yuuno-kun se había quedado paralizado.

"Perdóname Yuuno-kun, no puedo casarme contigo."

Él se quedó aún más impresionado, que los que allí estaban.

La única que no se sorprendió, fue Hayate-chan.

Y sin esperar más salí de allí corriendo.

No podía, tenía que verla.

Quería decirle que yo… Takamachi Nanoha, la amaba. Amaba a Fate T. Harlaown. Más que a su propia vida.

"¡Nanoha-mama!" exclamó mi hija de lejos.

Paré en seco mientras recibía una de sus sonrisas.

Yo también le regalé una. Ahora sí era feliz.

Sentí como el mayor peso del mundo, se había esfumado.

Aunque no me sentía bien del todo.

Llegué a casa y no estabas.

Pasé por la oficina y tampoco te encontrabas.

Ahora, ¿dónde podrías estar?

Y con aquel traje de boda recorrí, calle a calle, toda la ciudad.

Comenzó a caer la noche y yo te seguía buscando.

Hayate me localizó y me dijo que no sabía nada.

Y pasaban las horas.

Fate-chan, dime que no te has vuelto a ir.

No lo podría soportar.

No voy a permitir, que te vayas otra vez.

No al menos, hasta decirte lo que siento.

Si luego no me correspondes, me da lo mismo.

Sólo quiero que lo sepas.

No importa nada más.

Y con las manos aferradas en aquel vestido, seguía corriendo por toda Mid-childa.

-- --

Cansada, me detuve un momento a descansar.

Tenía llagas en los pies. Aquellos zapatos no eran nada cómodos.

Y aunque pasé mil veces por casa para comprobar si estabas, no quise perder ni un segundo en cambiarme de ropa

Sólo quería verte.

Quería reflejarme en tus ojos.

Quería que me abrazaras.

Y al amanecer, aún seguía buscándote.

Fue cuando recordé algo que había pasado por alto.

Tú a veces, ibas a la azotea de la TSAB.

Solías ir para ver el atardecer.

¿Podría ser, qué estuvieras allí todo este tiempo?

Y al llegar. No lo pensé más.

Subí hasta lo más alto de aquel enorme edificio.

Y en una de las azoteas aparecí.

Y aquel aroma me embriagó.

Tu pelo ondeaba con el aire.

Y el sol comenzaba a salir.

"¡Fate-chan…!"

* * *

**N/A**: Bueno, esto tenía que acabar aquí. Pero sabéis lo que va a pasar… o eso es lo que creéis. Xdddd No diré nada más~ .

Saludos.


	5. Quinto Acto

El lugar, lleno de gente de la TSAB.

Familiares y amigos, eran testigos de aquel gran acontecimiento.

Sentados, esperaban el comienzo de la ceremonia.

Y nuevamente, aquella chica vestía de blanco.

Sin embargo su cara, era totalmente distinta.

Emanaba de ella una felicidad, que podría embaucar a cualquiera.

Y era así. Sólo su presencia, conquistaba el corazón del que la mirara.

Y entrando por unas puertas enormes, comenzó a caminar despacio.

A compás de la música.

Nanoha, volvía a estar sobre el altar.

* * *

_**Tormenta.**_

_**Quinto Acto.**_

_**Por NaYmCo.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Recuerdo, que parecía no llegar al final del tramo que la separaba de aquella persona rubia.

Sus ojos chispeantes y brillantes, miraban fijamente esa mirada que la recibía de igual modo.

Sus manos, se aferraban a lo único que podía en ese momento.

Un ramo de flores.

A mitad del camino, miró a su preciosa hija. Ésta iba delante de ella, tirando pétalos de rosa.

Ambas se sonrieron.

Y hasta la niña contagiaba esa alegría.

La galante persona que la esperaba sostuvo su mano, al llegar al altar.

Se perdieron las miradas al reflejarse en sus pupilas.

Mirando al frente, observaban a aquel sacerdote pasar páginas de un libro que llevaba.

En él, habían palabras tan hermosas, que conmoverían a los mismísimos dioses si existieran.

Hayate observó a aquellas dos personas, que aún seguían tomadas de las manos.

Sonrió con cariño.

Las dos personas dueñas de aquel acto, se giraron para encarar al cura.

El lugar era hermoso. Adornado con flores de varios colores, era la envidia de cada una de las gentes que allí esperaban al acontecimiento.

Pronto, el hombre con sotana comenzó a hablar.

A diferencia de la primera vez, Nanoha escuchaba atentamente lo que aquel clérigo decía con firmeza y seguridad.

Éste le indicó a la persona acompañante de la pelirroja, que repitiera unas palabras mientras sostenía un hermoso anillo en sus manos.

Una vez más aquel aro de oro blanco, adornaba el delicado dedo anular de la preciosa mujer de ojos azules.

Brillantes y emocionados, observaban fijamente a su pareja.

Ahora era ella quien debía realizar la misma operación.

"Takamachi Nanoha, repite conmigo." Dijo el sacerdote.

Ella lo contempló un momento, a la espera de recitar lo que la unirían por siempre con aquella persona.

El clérigo comenzó a pronunciar las palabras, que la pelirroja repitió…

"Al entregarte este anillo, yo te doy testimonio de mi amor sincero. Prometo serte leal y fiel, amarte y apoyarte, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, todos los días de mi vida, hasta que la muerte nos separe."

El hombre con hábito, miró a la persona que acompañaba a la preciosa novia.

Él le preguntó si quería a Nanoha como esposa.

"Sí, quiero." Contestó.

Luego hizo la misma pregunta a la chica de ojos azules.

"Takamachi Nanoha, ¿quieres como esposa a Fate Testarossa Harlaown?" Inquirió el sacerdote.

Ella miró de nuevo a su amada, que le sonreía dulcemente.

Se perdió en esa mirada carmesí.

Y respondió.

"Sí, quiero."

El hombre feliz por la respuesta de ambas chicas, las declaró felizmente casadas.

Y sus labios se juntaron en un hermoso beso, lleno de amor.

-- --

Finalmente, yo Fate T. Harlaown, soy la persona más feliz de este y todos los mundos conocidos y por conocer.

Así de ese modo, aquel maravilloso día me casé con la mujer de mi vida.

Después de tantos años deseando ser suya y ella mía, ahora por fin, se había cumplido.

Pero la decisión de todo aquello, comenzó aquel día en la azotea de la TSAB.

-- --

Había pasado la noche entera en aquella azotea. La rabia y el dolor de saber que la había perdido para siempre, eran mayores que mis deseos de que ella fuera feliz.

Sí, lo sé.

Soy una egoísta.

No puedo evitar este sentimiento de angustia y desconcierto.

Después de tanto tiempo sin verla, lo primero que hago es negar lo que posiblemente fuera el último abrazo.

En él la hubiera podido sentir mía durante unos segundos. Sólo mía.

Paseaba por aquella azotea. Miraba el manto de estrellas, y los planetas que brillaban en esos momentos.

Poco a poco, el cielo comenzaba a aclararse.

Lentamente, se iba llenando de preciosos rojos y naranjas.

Estaba amaneciendo.

Muchas veces, cuando venía al trabajo, solía hacerlo un poco antes, para ver justo este momento.

La azotea de aquel edificio, se había convertido en mi confesora.

En mi única amiga real.

Era el sitio en el que me confesaba en silencio cada día.

Era el lugar donde podía pensar con calma.

Averiguar, cuál sería mi siguiente paso.

Y aferrarme a la idea de que jamás perdería su amistad.

Al menos eso.

Me pregunto si después de esa boda, Nanoha tendrá tiempo para estar conmigo como antes.

Debería hablar con la TSAB, para que me adjudicaran una habitación. Al fin y al cabo, prefiero que ella se quede con la casa.

Creo que preferiré volver a hacer misiones largas.

Tal vez, estando lejos, mi sufrimiento sea menor al no verla.

Sólo de imaginarla de la mano de Yuuno, mi cuerpo se estremece y mi alma llora.

Aún me parece mentira, que haya llegado tan tarde.

Yo, que había llegado con el suficiente valor para confesarle mis sentimientos.

De nuevo me hice la famosa pregunta.

¿De qué sirve ya?

De nada.

Ella ahora estará en su noche de bodas y él…

Cerré los puños con fuerza al pensar en Yuuno, haciendo suya a la mujer de mi vida.

Sólo con imaginarlo me volvía loca.

Me desesperaba.

Y deseaba desaparecer.

Así no puedo pensar claramente.

Y lo único que deseo es coger otra misión que me mantenga muy lejos, durante mucho tiempo.

Maldita sea.

¿Por qué te amo tanto, Nanoha?

No lo puedo soportar.

No puedo.

Te he perdido.

Y después de todo ya, jamás podré volver a recuperarte.

Si anoche te lo hubiera dicho. Tal vez…

Pero, ¿qué dices, Fate?

Estás loca.

Definitivamente, sí.

-- --

Los primeros rayos de sol, despertaba la ciudad.

Desde aquí arriba se podía escuchar el bullicio de Mid-childa.

Se sigue escuchando como cada día.

Parece ser que es lo único que no había cambiado.

Sonreí tristemente.

Y seguí contemplando aquel hermoso amanecer.

"Fate-chan…"

Giré a mi espalda, para encontrarme a la persona que menos creí ver en aquel momento.

Nanoha estaba parada frente a mí.

Aún llevaba el vestido de novia. Bastante sucio.

Ella tenía cara de cansada. Como si hubiera estado toda la noche trabajando.

Es la misma cara, que cuando llegaba a casa después de una pesada guardia.

"Na… noha…" susurré.

Su respiración era agitada.

Su voz temblorosa, me volvió a llamar.

Esta vez, como un ruego.

Mis ojos, se mantenían más abiertos que nunca.

No podía creerlo, y hasta los froté pensando que era sólo un sueño.

Pero es que no podía ser, Nanoha debería estar casada y en brazos de Yuuno.

¿Cómo es posible que esté ahora aquí?

Lentamente, ella se aproximó. Se quedó a sólo un paso de distancia.

Comencé a creerme aquello, cuando tomó una de mis manos entre las suyas.

"Fate-chan." Musitó con cariño.

Su voz era dulce y nerviosa a la vez.

"Nanoha… es que, ¿pasó algo?" Dije asustada.

Ella sólo negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

"Por fin te encontré, Fate-chan."

Volví a contemplarla un momento. Aún me parecía un espejismo.

Era muy extraño. Y mi cara de confusión, la hizo hablar.

"Fate-chan, sé que te estás preguntando qué hago aquí."

Impresionada, sólo pude afirmar con la cabeza.

"No he podido hacerlo."

Mi rostro quedó pálido.

A la vez, un bonito sonrojo llegó a sus mejillas.

"Fate-chan, me pasé todo el día y toda la noche buscándote. Tenía algo importante que decirte."

En mi silencio me hacía millones de preguntas.

¿Tan importante era lo que debía decirme, que había cancelado su propia boda?

"Fate-chan pensarás que estoy loca, pero…"

Bajó la mirada un momento para volver a encararme.

Sus preciosos ojos brillaban como el agua clara.

Estaban temblorosos, y sus mejillas cada vez tenían un color más rojizo y hermoso.

"Nanoha… me estás asustando." Dije con temor.

Ella sonrió de nuevo.

Volvió a regalarme otra sonrisa más.

Otra que me guardaré en el corazón.

Por siempre… y siempre.

"¿Qué es eso tan importante, Nanoha?"

Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

"Fate-chan… aunque tú no sientas lo mismo yo… yo debo decirte algo. No puedo sentirme en paz si no te lo digo."

Asentí con la cabeza. Intentaba animarla a seguir.

"Yo… Fate-chan, yo…"

Y volvió a desviar su rostro.

Fue entonces cuando en un acto de reflejo, sostuve su barbilla para que me volviera a observar.

Ella, tomó esa mano furtiva entre las suyas, y cerró los ojos sintiendo mi calidez.

"¿Tú?" pregunté aún más confusa.

Y en un ataque de valentía habló.

"Fate-chan, es que yo te amo…" dijo firmemente.

Abrí los ojos de par en par.

Esas palabras, las que había estado esperando toda mi vida, por fin habían salido de su boca.

"No me importa si tú no sientes lo mismo yo…"

No la dejé terminar.

Tomando su rostro y acariciando sus mejillas.

La miré un momento y ella quedó muda.

"Nanoha…" susurré muy bajito.

Y en ese momento, después de sentir un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda ante aquellos vocablos, acerqué mis labios a los de ella.

Me recibió con pasión.

Me desplomé en un solo beso.

Probé el néctar de su boca. Lentamente saboreé cada rincón de ésta.

Y ella me correspondía como si me pudiera perder en cualquier momento.

Ese amanecer, fue testigo de nuestro amor.

Ese día fue el más hermoso que jamás había vivido.

No sólo sentí sus labios.

Esa misma noche nos amamos como nunca.

Pude sentir el calor de su cuerpo embriagando el mío.

Y tantas palabras susurradas, ahora estando ella despierta.

Cuantos te amo, pude escuchar entre gemidos.

Entre abrazos y besos.

Recorriendo su piel palmo a palmo.

Y terminando en otro amanecer.

Exhausta pero calmada, le hice la pregunta.

"Nanoha… ¿quieres casarte conmigo?" susurré en su oído mientras seguíamos fundidas en un hermoso abrazo.

Ella comenzó a llorar. Recuerdo ese sentimiento de no poder contener dentro del cuerpo tales sensaciones, teniendo que soltarlo en lágrimas.

Nanoha, era feliz.

Me miró un momento y escondió su cara en mi cuello.

"Sí, quiero." Me dijo.

-- --

Y como dijo aquel cura.

Será hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Porque así quiero vivir mi vida.

Junto a mi esposa y mi hija.

Haciendo lo posible por hacerlas felices a ambas.

Haciéndome feliz a mí misma.

Aunque la tormenta de mi vida, fuera por años. Por fin, cesaba.

Y ahora, después de tanto tiempo, sé el significado de esa palabra.

Felicidad.

* * *

**N/A:** Me da pena acabar este fic, pero no queda de otra. Bueno espero que les haya gustado. Por otro lado este mes lo tengo un poco ocupado, aún así, intentaré sacar otro capítulos más de 7 días. Un saludo y hasta la próxima.


End file.
